Naughty and Nice
by Rochelle B2
Summary: It’s Jou’s birthday and a drinking game is started. It seems innocent but soon secrets are bared, both good and bad. Even in the morning light things are impossible to take back. SJ, YYY, RB, MM, OH
1. The Game

Naughty and Nice

Author: Rochelle B

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Drinking, cursing, cross-dressing, sex, sex, oh and sex. Some kinkiness. I have a dirty mind. Oddly enough I don't feel bad about it.

Summery: It's Jou's birthday and as the night wears on a drinking game is started. It starts innocent but soon secrets are bared, both good and bad. Even in the morning light things are impossible to take back.

Pairings: Jou/Seto, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura/Malik/Marik, Honda/Otogi, and Serenity/Mokuba

The Rules to Naughty and Nice

You get a deck of cards (Add more as needed. I find one desk per 5 people works okay) and shuffle them together. Red cards are Naughty, Black cards are Nice. Sit in a circle and the oldest person goes first. Go clockwise from there.

2 - (Naughty) Give 2 drinks to a person (or people of your choice) Same all the way to 6. (Nice) Take the drinks yourself. Same all the way to 6.  
3 - Give 3  
4 – Give 4  
5 – Give 5  
6 – Give 6  
7 - (Naughty) Secret Fantasy. Tell/make up a fantasy. Everyone else guesses if it's real or not. (Nice) Secret Wish. Tell something you've always wanted but never had the balls to admit to.  
8 - Never have I ever… If you've done it, drink.  
9 - (Naughty) Fetish or Secret Turn On. (Nice) Expose a Crush   
10- Smack your head. If you draw a ten, slap the table, then your own forehead, fast. Last one to do it has to drink.  
J – Pick a topic, everyone has to come up with something in that topic. Whoever is called out as wrong or calls out another person as wrong who isn't wrong, has to drink  
Q - (Naughty) Confession game, Everyone makes one serious confession until someone refuses to do so. Loser Drinks. If no one refuses no one drinks.

(Nice) Question Game, Everyone speaks in Questions until someone loses. Loser drinks  
K – (Naughty) Make someone else lose an article of clothing of your choosing. (Nice) Lose an article of clothing  
A – (Both Naughty and Nice) Roll the die, you must touch/kiss/lick/caress the choosen body part of the person voted on by the rest of the group. Die one: 1) Touch 2) Kiss 3) Lick 4) Nibble 5) Grope 6) Your choice. Die two: 1) Cheek 2) Lips 3) Neck 4) Chest/Stomach 5) Crotch 6) Your Choice. Double Sixes call for a five-minute make out, in full view of everyone else.

Refusal results in you taking the number of drinks your numbers add up to.

Joker- Make a Rule

First person to pass out Loses. First person/pair to get laid wins. Usually anyway. Just an excuse to get drunk and grope people.

So, First Chapter will be up soon.


	2. One

Naughty and Nice

Author: Rochelle B

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Drinking, cursing, cross-dressing, sex, sex, oh and sex. Some kinkiness. I have a dirty mind. Oddly enough I don't feel bad about it.

Summery: It's Jou's birthday and as the night wears on a drinking game is started. It starts innocent but soon secrets are bared, both good and bad. Even in the morning light things are impossible to take back.

Pairings: Jou/Seto, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Honda/Otogi, and Serenity/Mokuba. Some Bakura/Jou and Bakura/Seto friendship because they happen to be my favorite characters.

And did I mention almost everyone gets to do something naughty to someone else? But that would be too much stuff to list, so I just went for the main pairings.

-

Chapter One

I'll make you a believer

-

"Bye Anzu, Mai." Jou said as he waved to the two women. They waved back before heading towards the waiting limos. Anzu and Mai had, along with Serenity and Mokuba, decided to call it a night. Anzu had a dance lesson and had to get back to the city, Mai had work, and the younger ones both had school.

Plus Jou had got the definite impression that they wanted a little alone time and far be it for him to keep his little sister from her boyfriend. It'd been hard to adjust to at first: his little Sere with a boyfriend of her own. But he doubted he could have chosen better for her.

Mokuba was kind, smart, and a total gentleman as far as Jou could tell. If anyone deserved Serenity (and really _no one_ deserved her. It was just a matter of coming close.) it was Mokuba.

He shut the door and walked back into the living room where the rest of his guests were sprawled out in various forms of disarray. Yugi and Yami had claimed the loveseat and Honda was sitting in front of them, eyes closed as he nursed a beer. Malik and Marik had decided to squeeze into an armchair, no doubt looking for an excuse to touch each other. Ryou, Otogi, and Seto were seated on the sofa. Otogi and Seto were talking about something but Jou didn't know what it was. Bakura was seated in a chair as far away from the rest as humanly possible.

Just as he'd left them.

Today was his twentieth birthday and Yugi had somehow managed to get Kaiba to agree to let him use his 'cabin' as the setting for a surprise party. And Jou used the term 'Cabin' very loosely because it was bigger than most people's houses, had a top-flight security system and arms guards roaming about, a stable, lake, and tennis court.

As far as Jou was concerned this place was a mansion and a lot nicer than the ratty apartment that he still shared with his father.

He flopped onto the floor next to Honda. "So, the children and womenfolk are gone." Honda just barely choked back laughter. "What now?"

"Orgy?" Marik suggested with a smirk.

Jou blinked slowly. Sometimes Marik and Malik frightened him…no, that was wrong. Malik and Marik always frightening him. They were extremely creepy bastards. "Um. Maybe on your birthday. Any other suggestions? Please."

"Killjoy." Marik muttered.

"I've got a game." Bakura announced from his shadowed corner. Ryou twisted around to face his dark, eyes so wide Jou was half afraid they might roll right out of his head. Still, he could understand the albino's surprise. Bakura had barely spoken all night except to tell Yugi to get the hell out of his face and to call Yami a prick.

Well, and to call Anzu a slut but Jou found he couldn't really find fault in that statement and didn't want to include it among Bakura's usual insults. (Come to think of it the brunette girl had been eager to leave after the Thief King's little statement, so maybe he owed the Egyptian.)

"You have a game?" Yami looked wary. "Does it involve blood or shadow magic?"

"Only if you piss me off." Bakura deadpanned.

Jou's lips quirked. He was pretty sure Yami would have a fit if he said it out loud but he kind of…admired Bakura's sense of humor and his ability to get away with saying anything. Sure, Ryou might scold him but he was otherwise unscathed. If Jou said anything out of character he'd never hear the end of it.

"Yami give Bakura a chance." Yugi said quietly. You ha to give him credit, he'd been trying for months to get the yamis to get along. Every since the three of them had come back with their own bodies they'd been causing no small amount of chaos, headaches, and annoyance to everyone else. And bloodshed to each other, but that wasn't the point. "It may be fun."

"I doubt it." Yami muttered.

"I don't know." Malik winked at Bakura. "'Kura always has the best games."

Bakura actually laughed. It was a deep throaty sound. "Not those kinds of games. We're in the presence of the Pharaoh after all." Yami scowled. "It's a drinking game."

"Aren't you a little too old for drinking games?" Seto asked, eyebrow arching. His tone was somewhere between amused and bored but his sapphire colored eyes were intense. Just looking at them sent shivers up Jou's spine. It was pretty pathetic actually, to both hate Seto Kaiba with a passion unequaled by anything except how much he wanted to push Kaiba up against a wall and kiss him stupid.

And considering that Kaiba was some kind of genius it could very well take a while. Jou wouldn't mind.

"Trust me Priest, you are never too old for drinking games. Besides this may be something Pharaoh can't win."

Yami's scowl deepened. "Impossible, there is nothing I can't win."

"Prove it."

"Fine. Explain the rules Tomb Robber."

"Gladly."

Jou had to fight back a bark of laughter. Judging by the expressions of the others they too realized that Bakura had just effortlessly manipulated Yami into agreeing to play his game. Jou really had to ask him how he managed to turn Yami's anger against him.

It would prove a useful skill later.

Should he ever grow the balls to confront Kaiba.

-

After explaining the rules to his little game Bakura nominated himself and Kaiba to get the liquor that the game required from the kitchen. Seto couldn't be sure if he wanted to laugh or attempt to punch Bakura for so obviously setting him up.

He said as much as they walked down the hallway.

"The world doesn't fucking revolve around you and your obsession with the blond." Bakura scoffed.

"Sure it does." Seto said with a roll of his eyes. "I thought you knew that by now. Honestly where have you been for the past few years?"

Bakura snorted. "I assure you that, as much as I wish you and the mutt would fuck and get it over with, this has nothing to do with you. This is my chance to get into my light's pants. He's surprisingly resistant to my charms."

"Maybe because A) You don't have any and B) being your opposite means that he isn't a complete slut." Seto would never admit it out loud but he actually kind of enjoyed the Tomb Robber's company. After the darks had come back and Seto had been forced to acknowledge what had been blatantly beating him over the head for quite some time, they had bonded over mutual dislike for Yami.

Time had passed and while they were less hostile towards the pharaoh they found that the…bond they had formed still held.

He reached up into the cupboard and began to pull down shot glasses. Meanwhile Bakura had pulled out a few bottles of alcohol and a case of beer. This wasn't the man's first trip to Seto's cabin so he knew where to find all of the 'good stuff' as he referred to it. Seto just called it that stuff he could never let his younger brother see.

While he didn't' care much about reputation and how he appeared in the media or the eyes of others he found that he never wanted Mokuba to think any less of him. Since their stepfather had been a drinker Mokuba didn't have a high opinion of those who drank.

Not that he drank a lot or frequently or anything like that. He just thought it best to not…risk it, he supposed.

"You think I'm a slut?" Bakura was smirking at him widely, fangs showing. It was enough to make most men think about their next words carefully. Seto wasn't at all affected.

"Yes."

Bakura chuckled. "Flattery will get you no where."

"I should hope not. Do you think you have enough there?"

Bakura considered the bottles and the box carefully before nodded. "This should last. With ten people we're looking at about ten rounds so you can never be too prepared."

Seto decided it was best to not argue with the other man. Instead he grabbed the glasses and the case and headed back for the living room. Yugi and Ryou had been sent to his study for the cards and dice they would need and were already back when he and Bakura entered the room. Everyone was on the floor in a loose circle, leaving more than enough room for the two of them. Everyone got a shot glass and a bottle of beer.

While that was going on Bakura shuffled the two decks then put them into the middle of the circle with the bottles of liquor. Then he smiled fangs flashing in the light.

"The oldest goes first and I believe that would be me." He looked at Yami as if expecting the tri-colored haired man to argue but the protest didn't come. Bakura seemed momentarily bemused then shrugged and reached for a card.

He carefully hid it form everyone else. His lips quirked. Everyone tensed, wondering how the game would begin.


	3. Two

Note: I don't want to give the impression that I don't like Yami, because I love the guy, honestly. I love him with Yugi, Seto oh, and sometimes Yugi and Seto. _Drools._ It's just that Seto and Bakura (And Marik) don't like Yami and since they've gotten a lot of face time it just looks like way.

Chapter Two

As Low as You Go

"Nine of Hearts." Bakura showed the card.

"So you have to confess a fetish." Marik said with a smirk. "Sounds interesting. Are you taking notes Ryou?" Ryou turned the color of a overripe tomato and ducked his head in an attempt to hide his obvious embarrassment. Almost everyone laughed.

Yami however was all business. Bakura was being to suspect that the pharaoh truly had no sense of humor. How Yugi put up with him all of the damn time when he seemed to always have a stick up his ass was beyond Bakura comprehension.

"Well Tomb Robber."

"My secret turn on is," Because a discussion on his fetishes could go on for a while. "Blushing. I like people who are innocent enough to blush easily." If it was possible Ryou blushed harder. Bakura smirked then nudged Seto. "Your turn Priest."

Seto rolled his eyes but reached for the decks. He glanced at his card then set it on top of Bakura's. It was four of spades. He twisted the top of his beer and took four long swallows. Jou watched the way Seto's throat bobbed and the almost indifferent look in the CEO's eyes, as if he were drinking water, and couldn't fight a pang of disappointment.

He'd been hoping for a little bit more than a drink on Seto's part. He sighed mentally then looked at Honda who was next. The brunette was showing his card; Seven of spades.

"What's this one again?"

"Secret Wish." Marik supplied. Honda blinked and a faint flush colored his cheeks.

"Oh-kay. Secret wish." He scratched his head. "I always kind of wanted my own garage, so I wish I had gone into engineering and not accounting. I mean, you all know that bikes and cars are my passion but my parents always told me that it was just a hobby and that I needed an actual career so that I could start a family. So here I am."

He made a vague gesture then shrugged.

No one said anything for a minute. Jou couldn't help but seek out Yugi's eyes and arch an eyebrow slightly. They'd both met Honda's parents and had no problem believing that they'd dismiss their son so easily. It wasn't that they were bad people they were just…absent. Kind of uncaring. And they never seemed to know anything about Honda, from his favorite foods to who his friends were.

That did explain why Honda had gone into accounting at the university though, since math had always been his least favorite subject in high school.

Honda coughed and took a drink from his beer and tried to pretend that he couldn't feel everyone's eyes on him. It hadn't been his intention to be so serious but… He took another drink. He already didn't like this game. Stupid Bakura.

Otogi cleared his throat then reached into the center. "Nine of Spades. Expose a crush." His eyes darted to Honda for an instant and then over to Bakura. "What if I don't want to?"

"Roll the dice and drink." Bakura's eyes were suddenly bright with mirth.

He wouldn't help but wonder if he should have mentioned that blushing from humiliation was also one of his major turn-ons. It was part of why he adored Ryou so much. Shy, innocent, almost naïve, and so easily embarrassed or humiliated.

It made Bakura want to do sick and twisted things to him in public.

Otogi was silent for a moment then shrugged. "When I was in grade six I had a crush on the boy who sat in front of me. He had the most amazing brown blue eyes." He looked almost distant for a moment before he noticed that he was getting a few dirty looks. "What?"

"That was lame." Jou muttered. "You totally dodged the question. We don't even know if it's true."

Otogi snorted. "You think I would admit to a crush on another boy if it wasn't true?"

Jou's eyebrow went up again. "Do you think any of us care about stuff like that?" True he and Otogi had their rough moments but he'd always thought the other man considered him, and all the rest of them, friends. He couldn't really think they cared about silly things like gay or straight.

Not to mention the fact he was pretty sure that, with the ironic exception of Kaiba, no one in the room was actually straight.

"Drop it." Bakura broke in. "He answered, lets move on. Malik."

Otogi looked over at the spirit who offered him a toothy smile. He was surprised to find he was actually grateful to have the subject settled.

He was jarred from his thoughts by Malik slapping his card onto the table and then smacking himself in the forehead. Ten of diamonds. Otogi couldn't help but think they had to look like idiots before smacking himself in the forehead.

Everyone followed suit except for Yugi who just looked bewildered. Everyone could only watch with grins as realization sunk in and the amethyst eyed man groaned and slumped against his yami.

"I forgot."

"Obviously." Bakura's tone was so dry that cacti could have grown comfortably in his vicinity. He held out the dice. "Roll."

Yugi leaned over and took the dice. He was pouting in a manner that could only be described as cute as he shook his fist some and let the dice go. They rolled across the carpet for a moment and then-

"Two ones. You aren't cheating are you Pharaoh?" Bakura's eyes narrowed. Yami looked scandalized.

"You dare insult me by implying that I would cheat? I-"

"Never mind. Priest, line up the shots."

For a moment it looked like Kaiba might argue but then he shrugged and grabbed a bottle. He carefully filled up two shot glasses and set the bottle back. Apparently watching Yugi drink was too good a chance for even him to complain about. Yugi squirmed a bit under the attention but picked up the first shot glass none the less.

He titled it back and swallowed before coughing loudly as it burned it's way down his throat. He'd never been that good at drinking. His eyes watered and he could hear the chuckles of his friends. He wiped his eyes then reached for the other shot glass. He just saw Yami's hand jerk, as if he was about to reach out to stop him.

/Don't. I can do it./ He glanced at his dark as if daring him to try and interfere. He knew Yami meant well but sometimes it got annoying to always have the other man always trying to protect him. He was twenty for Ra's sake, he could handle a few shots.

Bakura chuckled then leaned towards Seto. "It seems Pharaoh's light has a little bite after all." Seto nodded his agreement while watching Yugi knock back the second one. He didn't, however, notice the looks Ryou and Jou were sending their way.

Neither looked pleased at how close they were.

Marik reached for a card. Bakura was pretty sure it was a black one. He'd been careful in order to spare the world Marik's perversion for at least the first two rounds. He was pretty sure certain people were going to need to be really wasted before Marik's sense of humor could be easily digested.

Marik flashed the Jack of spades then tossed it into the growing pile of face up cards.

"Sex Toys."

Bakura sighed. 'Damn it.'

Yugi blinked, eyes wide. Bakura was pretty sure this was going to be over fast. "Handcuffs."

Or not. Everyone sweatdropped, including Yami. Then the pharaoh shook his head, realizing it was now his turn. He hadn't even expected to have a turn so it was a bit of a shock.

"…chains."

Seto's lips twitched. They were made for each other. Jou was up next and he tried to look as if he wasn't listening but really he was…interested in what his puppy had to offer.

"Body paint."

Ryou was bright red. "Cock ring."

Sometimes Ryou surprised him. Then again, the albino did live down the hall from him so maybe it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise that he'd managed to gleam something from him.

"Whips."

"Latex." This earned Seto a few looks. He just stared straight forward.

Honda was silent for a long moment. You could almost see the wheels in his head turning. Then he shrugged and gestured for the dice to be handed to him. Yugi picked them up and reached over. The brunette didn't seem terribly upset as he rolled.

And really he wasn't. He needed another drink before his turn came around again. He was still embarrassed over the last one. How the hell could he have said something like that anyway? This was supposed to be a fun game and he was whining about his parents.

A four and a two. He sighed and reached for one of the bottles. The shots were lined up neatly and then, with a cheeky grin, he tipped them back almost effortlessly. He was, after all, the one who'd taught Yugi, Jou, and Ryou how to drink properly. Unfortunately it didn't take as well with Yugi as it had for Jou and Ryou.

His head was a little foggy but not really. And considering he was on his second beer he couldn't complain about that.

"Pharaoh."

Yami drew a card. Then a faint smile crossed his lips. "Four of diamonds. I'd like to give three drinks to Bakura and one to Kaiba."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"Supplying and aiding a psycho." Seto found he couldn't, in good conscious, argue that point.

"You say psycho like it's a bad thing." Bakura said as he poured the drinks. "And let's not forget Pharaoh, you aren't exactly the most tightly wrapped person here either."

Much to Bakura's surprise Yami snorted and leaned back against the couch. "I never claimed to be. So stop making a fuss and drink."

Bakura stared at Yami for a moment longer (Had he really just said something that wasn't a total asshole comment! Osiris help him…) before raising one of the shot glasses obligingly. The first burned in its usual form but the rest of drinks went down smoothly. If Kaiba had any trouble he didn't give any indication of it. Yugi was next and, while worrying his bottom lip between two teeth, pulled a card.

"Queen of hearts."

"Confession game." Bakura had to admit this was one of his favorites. "Pick a subject Yugi and then everyone else has to make a confession along those lines."

"How about things you're ashamed of?" Yugi's lips pursed in a way that could only be described as cute at the look of feral glee that crossed Bakura's face. He supposed that meant that he approved of the subject. "Yami helped me cheat in history."

Seto's lips curled. "You? The Good Moral Pharaoh? I thought you never cheated."

"It was necessary to Yugi's education. The teacher was very off base and I was simply aiding his development."

"You rationalize very well." Marik deadpanned. Yami shrugged.

Jou was next. He considered his options carefully. Finally he smirked. "I hate Anzu."

Even Yugi had to roll his eyes. "We knew that already. You don't hide it well and I sincerely doubt that you're shamed of it."

"Oh. Well…umm. I like brunettes?" Jou could almost feel the eye rolling that his friends were doing. He just offered a slightly sheepish grin.

"One more try and then you roll the dice."

TBC….

:P


End file.
